Past Or Present
by Angel-in-a-dark-corner
Summary: Serena and Darien are trying to build up the courage to tell each other how the feel, and isn't just like fate to send something from the past to make things a little bit harder.


I in no way own Sailor Moon!

The ideas swarming around the classroom that day bounced off Serena's temples. Her mind had glazed over with the ideas that came from the window. She saw the sky and it's beautiful blue tint, and sunlight could be felt on her skin. She soaked it in and felt her smile become broader and broader, until someone finally took notice. "Serena!" Her name was shouted at her and broke the thin layer that had covered her thought process. She snapped to see an angered teacher standing between her and a chalkboard that displayed funny little characters that she could not distinguish. She only guessed that they would be English due to the time, it being that which is dedicated to the subject.

"What is out there that has you so amused?" Her teacher said this in English to embarrass and with that her cheeks grew reader than a tomato, making her look like a ridiculous fruit bowl, with her banana colored hair, and green tank top. She gripped the chair beneath her tightly into her fingers until she felt her appendages become part of the plastic.

"Can you promise your attention from now on?" The fact that her teacher now spoke in Japanese, showed her forgiveness or apathy towards Serena's misplacement of her thoughts. Serena nodded quickly, allowing her teacher to turn back to her board. Soon as she began to scribble her characters that might as well have been hieroglyphics Serena found herself trapped in another thought.

"_Serena I've had quite a few things on my mind lately." His eyes searched her, he wanted her to know what he was going to say so maybe he would not have to. But she looked blankly back at him, thinking that if she jumped to a hopeful conclusion this moment would be swept away._ _She waited, holding the moment delicately in her small hands. He brought his lips closer to hers, but before spaces could close he had to wait to see if she was ready, but she still held the moment in her eyes, because she knew running to it, would make it disappear into smoke._

"_Serena tell me what you're thinking," with this he came closer and she became more sure that this could only be a dream that would end before they could ever reach each other, and then it did. Serena's communicator went off like a screeching bird. "Serena, are you there?" they parted quickly and she turned to respond as he ran off so he may watch the scouts ready to help them in their time of need, the moment had left them, and as she ran off to the dangerous situation that lay ahead, she did not pray for her safety, she did not pray for victory, but she prayed for her return to that simple moment._

"Oh Darien," she spoke to hear only laughter come after. "Whose Darien?" her classmates cried in laughter. Kissing noises soon followed, a soundtrack to her teachers deathly stare upon Serena's head. Thankfully the bell had rung and this gave Serena a chance to run for it, and since she was amongst her peers her teacher could not even try to reach her for a good talking to. She swept herself away from her sterile school, and almost cried with joy when she felt fresh air encase her cheeks. The shine of the sun laid upon her cheeks and she quickly started her walk towards Ray's so could meet up with the rest of the team. She felt her feet slow as quickly as she saw his eyes flash through her mind. Her logic was that if she spent the most time she could on the street towards Ray's the more chance she would see him, he would be forced to speak to her more, wouldn't he?

She scuffed her feet against the sidewalk, and as she passed the Crown Arcade she felt her heart, but her eyes did not. She continuously threw her bubbly blue eyes around the streets, showing head swiveling skills similar to that of an owl. She hit about twenty people with each step with her hair, but she only noticed when one of her strands got on a man's watch and took her with it. That was the end of her observant days, and she continued on as she did most days, oblivious to everything else.

Serena soon found herself staring at the bottom step leading up to Ray's proud temple. Serena took each step with hesitation, hoping that his face would walk past her, but the idea was improbable. He probably had class already, so she continued on with out looking behind her. Serena pulled the doors open to see the scouts circled around the table talking about how the last battle had left them. She entered virtually unnoticed, Luna's face followed Serena's body. Something in Serena's demeanor left Luna speechless in worry.

Serena's with a thud that brought everyone's eyes to her. She blushed at them and only noticed the next person entering the room because their head switched to the other side of the room. Serena's heart stopped beating, he was smiling, wiping his hands on a towel, he was wearing the green jacket. He seemed so happy while he looked around the room at the others, but once his eyes met hers his face became blank and lifeless. He coughed so he may look away and asked the rest of the scouts how they felt after the fight. Serena took this as a sign that she should leave to the other room, or at least she told herself this so she could not think she was running away.

Why would she? She waited for so long to have him realize her as something more than a meatball head.

She stood in the kitchen hoping no one would come after, and there was no evidence of that since she could hear all of them excitingly chatting.

She looked at the fruits that lay out on the table and began to pick each one of them up to see which one was most appetizing, trying to distract herself from the look on his face when he saw her. 'Had he changed his mind?' this thought slipped out with one tear, splashing itself against a tomato. She no longer had an appetite, yet she still held the strawberry for inspection. The sound of the door swinging startled her and she dropped the strawberry to the floor. She turned quickly and when she set her foot down again she squished the fruit under her heel.

"Good job meatball head." His eyes smiled and she knew that he had come to tease her, and smash her hopes like the tiny fruit, but before he could she quickly ripped a paper towel from the towel bar and wiped away the juice from the floor. Through out the walk to the trash can and back to her counter she felt his eyes burn into the corner of her eyes.

"Well if you hadn't scared me," her voice trailed off at the sight of concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he replied quickly and then began to leave, when she felt her throat tighten, one word escaping from her chest. "Wait," she called after him and he stalled there waiting for a few moments before turning to see her body reaching out for him.

"Serena," he said her name in such pity. She shook at his tone and quickly turned away again and she felt him come closer. She could not bare him to feel her shaking so when he tried to touch she shuffled forward, but she was soon stopped by the counter. His touch was horrifying but comforting at the same time. She quickly turned to see his face looking down at hers. His eyes saw everything and it was almost unbearable to know he could see her soul.

"Serena," he stated it now with a smile, telling her that he was happy to see her and that made her heart rise and her knees get weak. She felt herself fall to the ground, but she never reached it. He had caught her, but she couldn't catch herself before she could burrow deeper into him. Before she could think of it she wrapped her arms around him promising not to let go. She breathed his cologne and he didn't seem to mind.

He buried his nose into her hair, but soon they would realize what they were doing, with out realizing that the other had been doing the same, and part from each other.

She blushed and looked towards her left, and he blushed and looked at the ceiling. If there was a god he must of thought they looked ridiculous. After a few breathes, Serena began to walk towards the door, knowing she had made a fool of herself. She pushed through the door, but before the door gave way to her completely he pulled her back into that hug. "Serena, I'm tired," he said it sadly into the air above her body. He had wrapped her up in his arms. She asked his chest, "Why?" He parted with her just enough for him to be able to look into her eyes. She stared blankly again like the night before. "Please Serena," he begged her, but she wouldn't give in for fear of embarrassment. Instead she nodded, small enough that a blink would have erased it, but he had caught it and began to move towards her.

"Serena!" the scream came from the door, the moment ripped like a piece of paper from Rei's voice. Serena turned from Darien before he could see the tear that escaped from the corner of her eye. Darien swallowed his heart into his stomach and continued after Serena.

Once he reached the view of all the scouts he admitted that he needed to leave, and that he had stayed longer than he should of. He quickly left, but before he left he caught one more glimpse of her. She stood there afraid to watch him leave, so she had buried her face into a manga, that was left on Rei's oak table.

When he was gone she looked up and she wiped away her tears. The word 'coward' screaming through her head.

****

Darien had begun his shift at the lab, only twenty minutes ago, and he already felt his mind slipping to things other than the molecules set in front of him. He began to look around the room, it was white with black bulletin boards, the only color belonging to a periodic table, and a table of different molecules. He found himself fascinated by an image of a water molecule. Soon he found himself connecting long golden pigtails to the two carbon molecules, and felt it was time for a coffee break.

He walked into the abandoned hallway, the grey marble squeaking under his feet. He watched out the window next to the coffee machine. "It's raining," he stated this begging anyone to respond, but everyone had already gone home. He sighed as he got his coffee, and sighed again when he took his first drink. Not knowing what to do then he stood there reading everything on the coffee vending machine. The words repeated in his head. The warnings played in his head like a song, and the piece of gum stuck to the image of a cup of coffee looked like art. His eyes began to fall to the ground and his eye lids began to droop. He force fed himself all of the caffeine in one drink and then stared at the bottom of the cup, and began to droop again.

Then like a clap of thunder came the sound of the automatic doors opening. He scanned quickly for the person who had entered thinking it was just another intern who had forgotten something. When he scanned he caught a white flash, and when he returned to it, his heart had stopped.

She stood there soaked from head to toe. She wore a dress he had never seen, and it dragged on the floor as she ran to him. She stopped as quickly as she ran. She stood a foot away from him, cautious not to get too close. Her frail image knocked any breathe that had remained in his lungs. She began to raise her hand and then where it went next confused Darien. She began to graze his cheek with her palm. Her hands were frozen, but his cheeks never felt so warm. She stepped closer to him and he stayed silent, thinking the next words out of his mouth would probably ruin the moment.

"Sere…" "I'm so glad I found you." Her arms wrapped around his waist. He instantly became rigid, he felt her body against his and it seemed she didn't spare an inch of her body. He felt her body soak into his lab coat, and he still had not figured out how to react. His arms were flung out, afraid if he were to touch her she would vanish. He began to lower his arms around her body. Her dress was soaked and clung to every curve of her body and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was with her hair clinging to her back.

She began to cry in front of him, and she began to shake under his arms. "I never thought I'd see you again." He smiled down at her, trying not to laugh. Was this really happening?. "I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at him, and the passion that was in her eyes caused his cheeks to burn.

He was caught off guard by her lips against his, but soon he felt himself fall into the kiss, and all the stars in the galaxy were swallowed by this moment. He pulled her closer not knowing whether her feet were still touching the floor. She moved her arms to his shoulders and brought her body even closer and he felt her legs wrap around his hips. He quickly realized what parts met during this action and became alarmingly aware that this was Serena, and this was a public place.

He parted from her and quickly dropped her. "Let's get you home." she shook her head furiously, "I want to go home with you." she begged and she moved closer to him, ready to start the kiss again. He kept his distance. "I'm sorry but this is a little weird for me," he said, and he cursed himself as soon as he said it. But instead of being yelled at by an angry Serena he was met with understanding.

She nodded and offered her hand, and with hesitation he took it. As they walked into the rain he knew that this had to be a dream. He looked to her and she did nothing but smile. He caught a longer glimpse and she looked just like a princess. He knew his professor would be angry at him for falling asleep in the lab, but he didn't care. This dream was worth it.

He got her into the car and she looked around the car, tracing the outline of the interior. "I'm glad to see you have such great transportation." He laughed and nodded and began the car. She was startled by the sound, but laughed soon after he had begun to drive.

It was only a few minutes from the lab that she had fallen asleep against the window. She snored like a dove, and he smiled. This dream was so real and all he wanted was for it to be real. But waking up would come soon.

He was frightfully aware of how delicate this reality was, so he only traced the stirring wheel and when he came to a stop he barely pushed the door open, letting it close on it's own. He walked over to the other side of the car, looking around his parking garage surprised how detailed it was. Even the oil stain that was in the shape of America underneath his car was illustrated perfectly.

He opened the door slowly as not to wake her. He quickly unbuckled her and swooped her up in his arms and it was as if he was carrying a feather. The dress she wore draped to the floor and was worried of tripping on it. She groaned a little as they walked into the light of his lobby, but she quickly settled back. He smiled at her and those few moments that she lay in his arms, until he got into his apartment.

He walked her to his bedroom, and he laid her down. As he did he accidentally knocked down one of his lamps and it went crashing to the floor. She didn't stir, thank god, but when he began to leave the room she sat up as if she had never slept. "Where are you going?" He looked back to her pouting and he quickly reassured her that he was leaving to get her blankets. She nodded and he left, and he quickly came back with a pile of blankets. When he set them down on the floor, he stood and saw her back and she had took off her dress so her body was bare against the moon light leaking in through his window.

He was mesmerized by the sight. Her body had the curves of a river, and he skin looked like thousands of pearls melted together into the thin layer she called flesh. Her legs were thin and her back's muscles flexed as she stretched to the ceiling. He exhaled and she had heard him, and the sight of her face caused his body to jerk and turn from her. It was his turn to be ashamed, but she only giggle. "Sorry," she spoke, and he tried his best to say the same but his throat was in his stomach and his stomach hung in his mouth.

"You can look now," she spoke, poking fun, and soothing him at the same phrase. He turned to see her in a one of his over sized t-shirts. It was brown and it had the chart of molecules he was so fascinated by, displayed on the front. She wore nothing underneath and even though the fabric reached to her knees, he still felt himself burn.

She danced around as if she was wearing a party dress, presenting herself to him. "Such odd clothes you have," he nodded, silent and preparing himself for her to make fun of him. "I like it," she said, and he was pleasantly surprised by the giant smile on her face. She began to walk towards him and he stood there stiff not knowing what to do. This dream was so real, and he was still unsure of how to treat this woman he had loved for so long.

She placed herself in front of him and promised with her eyes that she would turn away if he tried to kiss her. He decided to cherish this feeling, slowly raising his hand to the side of her face. She smiled brighter as she felt his hand graze her flesh and she began to cry in happiness as he began to tilt her head. He slowly descended on to her lips and she cried when their lips touched, and for this he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She squealed in happiness and he began to kiss up and down her neck, letting himself be swallowed by the want that had been growing since he had met this beautiful princess.

Her body seemed to fit right into his and when he began to kiss her lips again, he realized the taste of strawberry and cream laced on her skin. He hungered for it the more he had. "I think we should sleep now," she admitted. He nodded saddly and slowly dropped her to the floor. She stood there for a few moments standing in his arms and smiling up at him was this small angel.

She yawned and smiled telling him she was very tired. "You can sleep in the bed," he smiled at her and she smiled back. "Will you not be joining me?" She asked giggling. "I don't think that's a good idea." She nodded pecked him once more on the lips and began to leave his body towards the mattress. He cherished the though that it would smell of her, as he walked into his living room, towards his couch.

He laid soaking this feeling up before he would awake from this dream, and when he finally closed his eyes he decided there would be nothing to stop him from going to Serena and making sure she knew what he wanted. He loved her, and she would not be able to escape that. He fell into sleep at that thought.

****

The door was being banged on by some unknown force, when Darien began to wake. He sat up quickly and swung his legs around. "Coming," he shouted at the door, and before he could stand up he looked around to find that he was in his own apartment. He took another look and the setting did not change. He pinched himself and his skin hurt but his setting still did not change.

He looked at his couch and it had evidence of him sleeping there, and then he stood up and as he walked to his room, his heart began to pump so hard that the pulse in his wrists caused his hands to shake. He reached for his door handle, and when he began to pull it open he saw the lump in his bed. He thought maybe it was the friend who had picked him up and dropped him at his apartment. Maybe the person had fallen asleep in his bed. This was an irrational response, he knew that, and it was proved wrong when he saw the blonde strands cut through his brown sheets like rivers through the earth.

Now that his fantasy had been proven true his heart began to pump even more vigorously. He wanted to see her face, wanted to wake her so they may eat breakfast together, go out maybe, and kiss.

But before he could reach his princess, the banging continued. He had forgotten about it amongst his realization. He thought for a second of just ignoring it, but he had already called to them. So he pulled himself away and went to answer the door.

He skipped towards the door, and his heart rose as he took each step. He thought he would get rid of this person. He could then get back to his princess and treat her to a breakfast he would have cooked.

When reaching for the door knob, he quickly realized how lucky he was, and then when he opened the door, he quickly realized how screwed he was.

"Serena?" she stood there dressed in a sweater and a mini skirt and was holding a potted rose. "I know it's kind of corny and obvious, but I wanted to tell you…" He shook his head and she stopped. "I'm sorry," she said and began to leave down the hall. He called to her "Serena!" She looked back and he told her come back and she did, slouching and she no longer held the rose in pride. She let it droop by her thighs, the same thighs that had been wrapped around his hips just last night.

"How did you get out here?" he asked, and she looked at him confused. "I walked," she replied, and he began to try to calculate it in his mind. "Anyway, I came here to tell you…" her voice hung there, and he could tell that she was planning to blurt out the words he was waiting for, the words she had already said last night.

But before she could finish…"Whose there?" The voice stopped Serena cold. "Whose that?" she asked. Before he could push her away she found the two bare thin legs. She then saw the hem of his shirt hanging over her thighs and picked up the one conclusion that would make sense.

She began to pucker her face, and her body dropped the flower. He saw the tears brimming her eyes before she ran away from the sight. "Serena!" she didn't stop at his voice, she just kept running until she disappeared down the hall. He turned back into the apartment, looking at the floor trying to figure out what just happened. When the voice came again. "Who was that Endymion?" He looked up at his dream and as he thought it just faded it away.


End file.
